Middle School, here I come!
Middle School, here I come! is a fiction story by MissRandomStuff. It's about a new girl at a middle school and her experience there. Characters *Lucy Tillington (Narrarator) *Tabby Ross (Protagonist) *Josie Nelson (Protagonist) *Hannah Miller (Antagonist) *Ella Lewis (Antagonist) *Isha Wilson (Antagonist) Gallery Lucy.png|Lucy Tillington Hannah.png|Hannah Miller Tabby Ross.png|Tabby Ross Isha.png|Isha WIlson Josie.png|Josie Nelson Ella.png|Ella Lewis Story Chapter One: Day One I definitely think I'll be unpopular. Isn't that how it always is? New girl in a middle school full of people smarter, faster, stronger, and prettier than I am. Well, I guess I can try. I look down at my schedule and see that there are like fifteen periods a day. Just wonderful. I have archery first. Seems okay. I mean, how good can sixth graders be?? "Welcome to my classroom. I expect you to behave properly and to," she pauses, then chuckles, "shoot straight." A girl with shortish length brown hair shoots her hand up. "THE HUNGER GAMES!" She exclaims after getting pointed to by the teacher. "Good job! Are you... Hannah?" The girl nods her head. She's sitting with a girl with an E on her shirt, and another that has an I on her shirt. "Hannah, will you and your table come up and demonstrate how to shoot?" Her table walks up to the bows and I see another girl with an M on her shirt. "Hannah, you and your table tell a little bit about yourself to the class." "Well, I'm Hannah. I LOVE the Hunger Games. I'm eleven." "I'm Ella. I like the Hunger Games as well. I'm eleven too." "I'm Isha, and I loved the HG series and movie like they did." Mary, the last one, said pretty much what they said. The girls are good at archery. They all hit the center. When it's my turn to go up, I miss the target at first. People chuckle, including Hannah. I thought she could be a possible friend. I mean, she does look like the person who laughs at everything, but still. Then I get a bullseye. My average is still a fifty though. 100+0/2= 50. I've always been a math geek. The teacher asks, "What's your name?" I say, "My name is Lucy." Class is pretty simple. A volunteer comes in to work with the advanced group. But I'm not in that group of course. I sit in a chair where the teacher assigned me to. The teacher, Miss Garbing, simply shows us how to aim properly. I get a bullseye as well as a girl named Sarah, but she hit the wrong target. Ms. Garbing says to me, "Lucy, I'm moving you up tomorrow. Just remember that." Next period: Math. I hope I'm good at it! I take my seat, next to that Hannah girl from earlier. "Hi, I'm Lucy," I say to her. "Yeah... You said that in archery. I'm Hannah in case you can't hear." She goes back to reading Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins. She actually sounds kinda mean. But I'm just the new girl. I have no social life here yet. Another girl comes and sits down. "Hey Hannah, can I borrow Mockingjay from you? I'll let you have my dessert for a week," the girl says. "Totally, Preslie!" Hannah says. "Just give it back when you're done with it!" So I sit with Preslie, Hannah, and another kid. I look at the sheet in the desk and it reads, "Carson S." Crap! I sit by a boy and the girl who looks kinda mean. Carson walks in. He's cute... I take back the crap. I have to go ask the teacher something so I get up. Hannah says behind my back, "Listen, middle school's already like the Hunger Games. We're all gonna die unless we have an alliance with someone. That Lucy girl is only good academically. Just wait till throwing knives class starts. Oh and tomorrow when she moves up into advanced in archery tomorrow. She'll fail and feel humiliated. Don't ally with her. I've never spent this much time relating something to the Hunger Games! So, allies?" "Excuse me, teacher," "It's miss Lang." "Excuse me, Miss Lang. I don't know anybody here, is there a welcome committee member in the class?" "Yes. You sit by her. I keep things in mind when I make my seating arrangements." I go back and sit down. "Class, I'm Miss Lang, and does everybody know how to find the area of triangles? Raise your hand if you don't." I should be raising my hand. But nobody else is, so I decide not to. "Class, here's a packet. Work with your table on it. Either that or work alone. But keep in mind if it's not finished it's homework." "Okay, we'll go around the table with our answers. First, me. Then Preslie. Then Carson, and lastly, Lucy. Number one is..." She pulls out a calculator and types some stuff in. "32 square inches." "I got sixty four." Says Carson. "Did ya divide by two?" Hannah asks him. "Oh yeah, about that..." He erases 64 and puts 32 on his paper. My turn. Oh no. What do I say? 7*6. Forty two. That must be it. But what about what Hannah said about dividing by two? Then it must be... "Twenty one." Says Hannah. "Sorry, but I hate waiting. Especially since we've wasted like, five minutes on that question." "I'd be best working alone..." I mutter, and work on my paper. And I get it for homework. The other people have a free night so far. Next period: Throwing Knives. Seriously? Those girls from archery must be loving this school. I'm hungry, so I decide to get a snack before class starts. I see Hannah in line with her friends. "I'm so hungry, but I only have 75¢. I can only buy like a candy bar or some peanuts." Says Isha. "Don't worry. I have like ten bucks. I'll get like, a bag of chips for you." The line takes FOREVER! When it's my turn, break ends and the bag of chips is still falling. "Come on! Hurry up!" "You're late for class, Miss..." "Lucy. Lucy Tillington." "Yes. Sure." I sit by Mary from earlier and the wall. But I sit behind my crush. "I want everybody to be safe and happy in this class. My name is Missus Clove Tidwell. Yes I know. Clove. Hunger Games fans get it. My husband's name is Darius, if it means anything to you. You all will have bulletproof vests to wear. Yes, this was originally the shooting class, but they changed it after the new owners came. One person will throw at a time. First, Isha." I'm one of the last people to go. I shakily pick up a knife. Hannah said I will fail. What would Josie say right now? She's back in San Fransisco, but she would want me to do my best. I aim and release. The knife hit the leg of the dummy. I hear Hannah talking to Preslie, or someone else. "Told ya," she says. Lunch. This is where everything happens. My friend that's here is at the dentist right now, so I'm all alone. My lunch from the cafe is a grilled cheese sandwich, some yogurt, pink lemonade, some chips, and a cookie. Who do I sit with? I see a girl wave to me. On my way there, a brown skinned girl grabs my arm. "You don't wanna sit there." "Why? She looks so nice, though." "She's nice at first, then becomes bossy. Then she texts you and won't stop. She'll find out a way to text you somehow." Says an orange haired girl with freckles. "But you can't sit here. Table's full." I look around. Hannah is saving a seat for someone. I'll go up to her and tell her you can't do that. "No saving seats," I say. "Says?" Says Hannah. "Says me..." I sigh. "Thought so. Lindsay! Over here!" I sit down. Lindsay comes over. "Um, that's my spot. Move!" "It's your first day. You don't know anybody. I'd recommend Angelina if you want somebody like you to sit with." Says Hannah. "Who's that?" "The girl Femi and Valerie were talking about." Hannah says. I sigh and go sit with her. How does she know about everything? "So, are you Angelina?" "Yes!" "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Lucy. Lucy Tillington." "Hey do you go to after care?" "Nope." "Oh well, then we'll play at recess!" PLAY? This is middle school. Not pre-K. "Play what? Soccer? Tetherball?" "No, a Percy Jackson game! Either that or Monster High." "Heh, heh," I say. I roll my eyes. I eat my lunch and nod to whatever Angelina says. She seems nice. But it's almost like her only friend is the special need sitting with her. Like, I'm not even kidding. Who else would be sitting alone with a special need? I finish my lunch and go to get my wallet from my locker. I put in my combo but the thing won't open. "Shoot!" I mutter. Just then, Lindsay comes down the corner, which means... Oh no. "What are you doing breaking into MY locker!" says Hannah. I look up at the locker number. It reads 301. I'm 345... How did I mess that up? "I'm telling my home room teacher about this!" Hannah storms into Miss Lang's classroom. Miss Lang already hates me. This stinks. I'm probably get detention or demerit hall. "Lucy Tillington! Come into my room immediately!" I drag my feet into the classroom. Miss Lang hands me a demerit for trying to break into someone else's locker. "Lucy!" Oh my gosh. Finally, Tabby's here! She's my friend from my old school. "Tabby! OMG. There's a kind of mean girl and an annoying one, and the mean one is way better at all of the classes. But I broke into her locker..." "You what? OMG, what's your next class?" "Um, history." I answer. "OMG me too! Let's go!" On the way to the history room, I see Hannah. She's talking to her friends, and I see her saying, "they said like, OMG OVER AND OVER!" How does she know about everything? She's like a Foxface. I actually haven't read the books or seen the movie, but, um... "Alright, students. Since this is your first day, you'll have no homework. But be warned, anything that's not finished is homework." Category:Stories Category:Middle School, here I come!